There's no Party like a Decepticon Party
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Sam stumbles across a party in a warehouse. One-Shot


Sam was about to leave for college tomorrow was the day he would set out, but for tonight he was touring the small town remembering everything that had happened Bumblebee had already returned to the Autobots, Sam was alone.

That was the plan anyways, but upon hearing music his interest was piqued and so making his way to the large abandoned warehouse he discovered it to be occupied not by humans.

But by Decepticons.

The music stopped.

Who instantly noticed him.

"Hey Master look who showed up!" A decepticon Sam recognized to be Starscream said grabbing him.

Sam gulped.

Standing in the center was Megatron.

"Ugh Hi?" Sam nervously said as the Decepticon leader stared at him.

"Hello" The leader drew out in a slow fashion.

Sam looked around, "What is going on here? If I had to guess I would say you were having a party." He asked looking around, he hadn't been killed yet that was a good sign right?

It was a Barricade that answered him "We are having a party." Then he lifted a glass of pure glowing white flood up and drinked it.

"So fleshling what are you going to do now?" Megatron asked a bit of a slur in his words.

Sam blinked, "Umm try not to die?" He replied in pure honest nervousness.

Laughter boomed out of the Decepticons. "I'm feeling generous tonight Sam Witwicky you will join us for the rest of the night. After this night depending on how entertaining you are we might let you live."

Sam nodded "Alright then, sure, sounds good"

The music started back up.

Starscream let him down, "So Human lets see how well you handle a party after all.-"

"THERE'S NO PARTY LIKE A DECEPTICON PARTY!" The decepticons cheered out.

Sam chuckled, "Were definitely better than those stuffy Autobots who wouldn't know fun if it hit them!" Barricade added.

"So what do you do at your parties?"

"Eat Drink Race ignore the couples in the corners" Starscream said.

"Or be the couple in the corners" Barricade added a leer in his voice.

"That too"

"Zis is ze human boy?" The little bot scanned him, "It iz in my professional opinion that he should be able to drink with us our foods should not harm him"

"Come on then Fleshling time to get you drunk." Starscream chuckled scooping him up and bringing him to a table that had a rainbow of liquids on it.

"The white liquid is called Overload that's what you will be drinking." Starscream chuckled out putting him on the rim of the giant bowl. A second later and Starscream handed him a cup that was only the size of his head which was pretty small compared to these bots.

Decided what the hell he scooped some Overload into it and took a sip. He coughed as it burned down his throat. It was only then that he realized he was underage, but then he thought that he was with giant aliens that wanted to kill all humans so underage laws didn't really matter.

Sam giggled as he took another sip.

He heard engines roaring and saw two bots going to race each other. "I wish I could race." he said pouting. Barricade transformed, "Get in One lap around the first one back is winner" He said as another Decepticon transformed.

"Am I driving or you?" Sam asked.

"You are human."

Sam Grinned and grabbed the wheel.

"3...2...1...GO!" Megatron boomed and Sam and the other car took off. Sam followed the tracks of the other vehicles and was only a little bit behind when he switched the car to drift around a corner over taking the other Decepticon and drove back passing over the finish line in front of the other Decepticon by a hair.

The Decepticons cheered.

It was now well passed midnight when Sam had an idea. He walked up to megatron. "Do Cybertrons have a version of a game called Truth or Dare?"

A moments pause presumably Megatron researching what it was. "We do not. It seems interesting."

"Gather around Tier 1 Decepticons we will be playing a human game called Truth or Dare."

A pause before a cheer went out, "This is going to be fun" Barricade cackled.

A metal pipe was picked up and placed in the center of the circle, there were 5 Decepticon bots and Sam. Megatron reached over and spun the pipe. It slowly came to a stop on Starscream.

"Truth or dare?" Megatron asked.

"Truth master" Starscream answered.

"Why do you always fail your missions?"

Starscream's optics flared a brighter red as an answer came out of his mouth "Because of my arrogance."

Sam blinked, "We have all activated a protocol that forces the truth out of us." BArricade told him as Starscream spun the pipe to land on Scalpel, "Truth or Dare?"

"Ze truth"

"Why are their always spare parts of us when your done?"

"It iz because I am alwayz finding wayz to improve you" The little bot answered. Barricade spun the pipe for Scalpel.

It landed on Barricade.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to lose your Cop form and grab the oldest car you can find."

Barricade engine roared in anger. He drove off and a little bit later an old rusty volkswagen was there. The group laughed.

Barricade spun the pipe and it landed on Sam.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Sam said not wanting to know what he might do to him for suggesting the game. Sam took another sip of Overload.

"Why has your guardian not arrived yet?"

"Because I'm leaving soon and I'm not allowed to have a car as a freshman. So he is back with the other Autobots"

The Decepticons seemed to relax a bit more than before.

Megatron spun the pipe for Sam. It landed on Soundwave.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" The Decepticon said a note of challenge in his voice.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Just for that.. I Dare you the next time you see Bumblebee to pronounce your love for him."

The other Decepticons cackled with laughter while Soundwave glared at him. Soundwave spun the pipe for it to land on Starscream, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" The Decepticon said arrogantly. Sam blinked feeling tired so he took another sip of the overload instantly returning to a giddy feeling.

"I dare you to give up Hound to the Human." Starscream blinked and whistled a wolf like robot jumped into the circle. "Hound you are now under the Command of Sam listen to his orders."

The hound barked and walked over to Sam who reached over to pet the Wolf like creature. Sam yawned tired but still feeling drunk.

He passed out.

Sam woke up with a gasp and a headache. Looking around he found himself in his bedroom, "What happened…?"

Groggily Sam remembered being at a party full of Decepticons. That couldn't be right though it must of been a dream.

Sam rubbed his head he had a killer headache.

"It was just a dream." Sam muttered shaking his head. If he had been anywhere near Decepticons they would've killed him even if they were drunk on Overload. Sam snorted overload what kind of drink name was that anyways?

Pushing the dream to the back of his mind he got ready to head to college.

 **A/N I hope ya'll Enjoyed this little One-shot! Please tell me what you think even if you thought it sucked! XD**


End file.
